The present invention relates to a storage system, storage access restriction method and computer program product.
With a conventional information processing system, data is stored in a storage system directly connected to a host system. Thus, in order to access data of a storage system where a certain host system is directly connected to another host system, it is necessary to hook up with the storage system via the other host system. In reality, pursuant to the advancement of network technology and the exponential increase in the data volume to be handled by storage systems in recent years, distribution of the host system performing data processing and the storage system storing data has advanced, and a network storage where a plurality of host systems are connected to the storage system via a network to enable each of the host systems to share information has been developed.
As examples of a network storage, there are a SAN storage which connects the host system and storage system via a SAN (Storage Area Network) and provides block access service to the host system, a NAS (Network Attached Storage) which connects the host system and storage system via an IP network or Infiniband and provides file access service to the host system, and a Web storage which connects the host system and storage system via the Internet or the like, and provides Web access service via HTTP (Hyper Text Transfer Protocol) protocol or an expanded protocol thereof.
Pursuant to the diffusion of network storages, a system administrator needs to manage the access path on the network. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-115581 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-102374, for instance, refer to the path management of a storage network.